Drabbles of All Kinds
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: A collection of drabbles including characters such as Prowl, Jazz, Barricade, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and many others. Most of this will be very ProwlxJazz heavy since they are my favorite pairing. SLASH WARNING
1. See You in my nightmare

_**See You In My Nightmares **_

_And I might see you in my nightmare Ooooh how'd you'd get there Cuz we were once a fairy tale But this is farewell _

The sounds of explosions sounded from all around them as they stared each other down. Crimson optics met Jazz's own golden ones. Jazz hadn't worn his visor for this secret meeting feeling it would do nothing more than cause even more tension. "Prowl," started Jazz as he took a step forward a hopeful look on his face only to earn a quiet growl from the black and white mech.

"I've told you foolish, Autobot. That weak mech is dead…I'm Barricade." The newly reformatted con's cold voice sent a shiver down into Jazz's spark. It was becoming clearer and clearer to Jazz that this wasn't the mech he had fallen in love with all those years ago, but simply a monster using his lover as its host.

"He isn't dead…I'm staring straight at him." Jazz placed a stubborn scowl on his face. The same look that had annoyed Prowl to no end and had sent even the toughest mechs running for cover.

Jazz couldn't help but flinch as Barricade started to chuckle. That wasn't the same warm laugh the saboteur loved to hear and it felt strangely damning to him. "Then you really are as foolish as they say."

"You really want to do this? To the autobots?" said Jazz as his vocal volume slowly dropped to a small weak whisper. "To Me?"

"What makes you so special?" Barricade took a step forward before reaching out to tenderly touch the silver mech's cheek tenderly. Jazz foolish leaned towards the touch never suspecting the hidden danger laying in wait. In a flash, his world went totally black as Barricade crushed his optics into tiny shards.

The silver mech pulled away from his ex-lover in shock his spark almost at the breaking point. He didn't even register this new pain coursing though his systems. The spark ache itself numbed everything else.

"P..Prowl??" he stuttered out clumsily falling in his attempt to put a bit of distance between himself and the con.

"He is dead, you foolish bot. The only place you will see that pitiful fool is in your dreams." Barricade's voice was growing distant now as the con started his journey back to the other members of his fraction.

Jazz hung his head as tears mixed with the steady flow of energon leaking from his optics. "No..." he said silently as he tried to find his feet. "In my nightmares…"

(A/N: Hi there boys & girls. I have decided to start posting some of my drabbles. Un-fortunely, I'm not the best at spelling and grammar. I ran it through a spell checker, but it might have missed/changed something. I apologize in advance for this. For those who are curious, the name of the song is 'See You in my Nightmares' by Kanye West. =3 Thanks for your time and please R&R.

`Jazz )


	2. Brothers

** Brothers **

_The house was like a tomb. I was hiding in my room. As my brother made his way on down the hall. I didn't want to say goodbye. And I was trying to deny there was a war, And that he got the call.  
I watched him from my window Walking down the drive. Then I ran down the stairway Through the front door and I cried You come back you hear? And I let him see my tears I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio. I'll do anything you want, Clean your room, or wash your car. I'll do anything so long as you don't go. But he said, this is what brothers are for. _

A whimper escaped Bluestreak's vocals as the young silver sparkling looked out from under his bed. His older brother's heavy footsteps slowly began to fade as he disappeared outside. To Bluestreak this was all so damning. He had never been without Prowl before and he was sure the second his brother disappeared into that shuttle...he would never see him again.

Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks as he crawled out from under his bed catching a glance of Prowl walking slowly down their drive. He couldn't just let him go like this. Maybe if he hurried, he could convince Prowl to stay at home with him.

Blue conjured up all of his speed as he torn down the hallways and out the door quickly attaching himself to the older white and black's legs. "Please don't go!" he pleaded sending a jolt of 'heartbreak' through Prowl's very spark. It wasn't like the mech wanted to live his younger brother …it was a necessary factor. The con's forces were spreading along with their injustice and tyranny. He wouldn't...and couldn't let Bluestreak grow up in a world filled with that.

He leaned down gently prying the sparkling from his leg before kissing his helm. "I have to go, Blue." He gave a gentle loving smile to the brother he loved so dearly. He would die before he let this innocent being be spoiled by the cruelty of war. "You know I have to ..."

Prowl bent down placing the sparkling back on the ground. Bluestreak whimpered once more as a new set of tears began to fall down his already stained face as Prowl turned started to walk away again.

"You come back!" yelled Bluestreak loudly. He was young, but he knew the dangers coming.

Prowl smiled as he turned giving a thumbs up before climbing into the rumbling shuttle.

_Well I have my heroes, But the one I love the most Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat. And I wrote him every night, I said I miss our pillow fights, But lately I just wonder where you're at.  
Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live. When it takes things from you that you don't want to give.  
I said you come back you hear? I miss you being near. Laugh and fish down in the maple grove  
I'll do anything you want. There must be someone I can call, And just maybe they would let you come back home. But he wrote, this is what brothers are for._

Blue sighed as he stared at the dusty game board. Nothing had been the same since Prowl had left to the growing mech. He had grown to be very quiet and shy around others, which worried his creators greatly. The mech had never been like this before. But then again…he always had Prowl there to encourage and support him through everything.

Blue's creators had first been overjoyed by the connection their oldest and youngest son shared, but now they were regretting they ever were so close. If the silver mech's spark was breaking just by this short absence...what would happen if Prowl never did come home.

Would they lose both of their creations then? Even the young twins from next door couldn't bring the sparkling from his depression. That was when the idea hit them…they would allow Bluestreak to write his own letters to Prowl and send them along with the family ones.

The sparkling seemed overjoyed with that notion and quickly began to send a new one everyday…all asking the same question. 'When will you come home? I miss you....'

Each time Blue received the same reply. 'When it's safe for you…'

_I may never have to face the anger of those guns, Or lie cold and wounded in my blood, Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost For him to love me that much. Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore. And as I ran and held him tight, That's when he looked me in the eye And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
And I said hey, this is what brothers are for. _

Bluestreak smiled standing proudly as he greeted the autobot leader Optimus Prime. Just hours ago, the fully matured mech had landed only to be greeted by a rather large welcoming party. Blue was joyed truly to see his own kind, but he didn't see the face he was hoping for. Where was Prowl? He smiled as he saluted the autobot leader Optimus Prime stating his name and his function. Over the years, he had become a very talents sharpshooter for the army. Prowl would of pitched a fit if he had know his younger brother had joined the services the day he came of age, but …he had heard from Prowl for years...many long spark-breaking years. All at once his letters had just stopped…

A black and white mech suddenly stepped forward from the group. The mech's optics were wide with shock...and something else. "Bluestreak..." said the mech in a rather shaking voice. Curiously, Blue tilted his head studying this new bot.

"Do I know you?"

Suddenly the smaller mech was wrapped into a large firm hug as other mech began to shake with sobs. "You could say that little brother..."

It all registered with Blue at once as his own optics widened. He clung back to the mech as his very life depended on it. "Prowl!"

Suddenly, 'Prowl' pulled away sorrow filling his optics as his shook his head. "..No Blue…I'm sorry. I'm not him anymore….I…He was weak." He gestured to his chest. "…He was reformatted ….I'm Barricade now…"

Bluestreak only smiled wrapping his arms around 'Barricade' refusing to let this shocking news disturb his happiness. "I don't care if you were Megatron yourself…you'll always be my big brother. Even if we are the same size now…"

The black and white mech chuckled smiling genuinely. Something that hadn't happened since that faithful day when he was called to duty. Finally…they had each other again.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm very sorry about all the mistakes in this 'chapter' . I was being over emotion and teary eyed when I wrote it. The song ..just kind of does that to you. I hope you can look passed those and enjoy the fiction. This is going on the ideas that 'Prowl is Bluestreak's brother' and that 'Prowl is actually Barricade'. I kind of over use those ideas a bit. If you would like the link to the song, just let me know. I'll be happy to get that for you. Until next time, Enjoy. Please R &R_**


	3. How Do I get You Alone

Prowl sighed as he watched the white and black mech from across the room. It had been just a few weeks now since their meetings and already he was finding himself largely engrossed with the saboteur designated only as Jazz. Prowl reached picking up the cube of high-grade he had been nursing all night; his optics never left the object of his affections for one moment though.

Random scenarios played through his processors as he thought about what might and could happen if he revealed his true feelings to the other mech. Would his affections be returned and they would live happily ever? Or would he be regretted? His spark lunged forward at that thought as if it were already attempted to break. Would Jazz truly be that cruel to him? To end him in such a disgraceful manner?  
To die of a broken-spark held no glory for a warrior, but not to take the chance that there could be something more..was that really following a warrior's code either? That was when Prowl made his mind. He would confess everything to Jazz…now he only had one problem…

His chair rolled around facing Jazz's direction. Jazz was surrounded as always. He just always seemed to attract a crowd. Prowl had already deduced that most of them where there for the same reason he wanted to be. Jazz was very attractive after all in more than one way… How couldn't everyone love someone so beautiful, smart, and 'down-to-earth'? Barely out of his youngling years and already a third in command..that was something extraordinary in itself.

A huff sounded from Prowl's intakes as he watched another mech join Jazz's group. Prowl's voice fell to a whisper as he questioned himself aloud. 'How do I get you alone…'


	4. How Do I get you Alone 2

Sideswipe smirked as he sat beside the black and white datsun. "So…you like him, huh?" questioned Sides casually as if this was just another basic conversation. Prowl looked up from his cube giving the red twin a glare before rolling his optics.

"Like who, Sideswipe? And aren't you supposed to be on duty?" The tactician had personally arranged that so that everytime he had a day off, the twins did now. It wasn't because he didn't like the mechs..it was just they seemed to literally get into everything. They were worse than sparkling in most cases.

"First off, you can thank our little yellow friend for that. Bee traded shifts with me so Spike and him could go exploring.." The red mech used the emphasizing fingers gesture on the word exploring. Truly, everyone and their creators knew what the mech and boy were doing out there, but they just didn't really mind it. "and You like Jazz.."

Prowl nearly choked on his energon as he faced the red twin with a horrified face before quickly covering it up with his normal serious disposition. "I do not know what you are referring to,Sideswipe. Clearly, you are in need of a cpu inspection…"

"I didn't know you could like, Prowl. I'm a little bit shocked and amazed here, but..you need a better poker face. I wouldn't be surprised if half of the base didn't know you were madly in love with him."

"I.." Prowl groaned frustrated. He wasn't going to be able to persuade the red twin to drop it. "What do you want?"

Why nothing but the happiness of my favorite second-in-command of course. You know that old saying 'If the officers aren't happy ain't nobody happy'." Sides looked around the room cheerfully calling for *much to Prowl's horror* Jazz to join them at the bar.

Jazz had happily accepted and took the seat directly beside the now blushing Prowl, who refused to look up from his cube.

"Jazz.." Sides voice rang with mischief as Prowl felt his hand upon his shoulder. All at once he was shoved sideways landing directly on top of the equally shocked saboteur. "This is Prowl. He is madly in love with you, so why don't you take him to your quarters and frag him silly…"


	5. Almost Endings

Ratchet sighed guilty as he watched the tiny silver sparking wiggle in its sleep. He had been unable to save the mother, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. After all decepticon's weren't know for being great parental units anyway. No, the off-lining of the femme wasn't what made Ratchet's spark jump with nervous regret; it was the fact that now the sparkling was going to have to be put off-line to.

The autobots didn't need another con to grow up and join the ranks. There were too many out there now killing good innocent bots and spreading unknown terrors. But then again...wasn't this small being innocent now?  
Optimus Prime halted in the door way silently as he watched his head CMO interact with the newborn. It was a shame that the child had been created in times of war such as these, but there was nothing to be done about it now. "Ratchet," he said breaking the silence. "It's time..."

Ratchet's shoulders dropped slightly as he nodded. He reached down picking up the now fussy sparkling clutching him protectively to his chest. If these were going to be the sparklings last moments alive, he was going to make sure that the mech was shown at least partial love and kindness.  
"It has to be this way," he said to himself as he looked down at the sparkling staring into his big golden optics. A mistake on his part, but he would never regret it.

He paused behind Optimus giving a dangerous growl. "Prime, I won't do it. We are supposed to protect innocent lives and frag it! If this isn't innocent, I don't know what is!" The red and blue commander stood an optic raised at Ratchet's sudden attitude change.

"I'm not going to let anyone offline him! From this day forth, I'll claim him."

Optimus smiled nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Ratchet. But what shall you call him?"

"I...I'll call find something. You know how naming a sparkling can be with the programming and all that Jazz."


	6. Staring Games Almost endings verse

Ratchet's optics franticly scanned the small steel med-bay searching for his lost charge. He had only looked away from the silver sparkling for a second, and poof..Jazz was gone. To be honest, he still hadn't figured out how something so tiny could cause so much trouble, but then again…Jazz wasn't exactly an autobot sparkling. There was bound to be a few 'glitches' every now and then.

Sighing, Ratchet ventured into the hallway to start his search of the base since Jazz was clearly nowhere in the medical faculty. He wasn't shaping up to be the best guardian in his own opinion. Maybe Ironhide would be better suited..after all he had already successful watching the red and yellow orphans for a few years now.

"Jazz?" called the red and white mech as he peaked into every room scanning for the small silver mech's signal each time coming up empty. Well that was until he checked the firing range. Nothing in a million years could have prepared Ratchet for the sight before him. There perched in a crouch upon the black weapons specialist's cannons was a glaring Jazz. His golden optics were harden in a deadly manner that would have been dangerous if not for the sparkling small size, but that wasn't what started Ratchet's fit of laughter. No, it was the fact that Ironhide was glaring back…it was becoming hard to determine who was the adult and who was the sparkling.

"Hide, what are you doing?" questioned the medic in between bouts of laughter. Ironhide's optics never parted from the sparkling's as he started to speak clearly annoyed.

"What does it look like? I'm beating the little fragger at his own game…"

"Game?" The medic's optics blinked now confused. What kind of game where they playing?

"Yeah!" said Ironhide confirming adding a growl which Jazz equally returned. "Little brat thinks he is so big and bad…"

"Hide...you do realize he is just mimicking you right....."


	7. Lecture LecutreSurprise!

**Lecture Lecture Le..Surprise!!!**

A Strange Sideswipe and Sunstreaker let out identical sighs as the much smaller tactician continued his boring lecture. The twins hadn't meant to place that bucket of yellow paint just above Cliffjumper's room. They hadn't meant for it to fall on his head the moment he exited; it was the red mini-bot's own fault that he had tripped over the plainly seen trip wire. The twins just couldn't see what Prowl was so angry about, besides they didn't exactly have proof it was them...

Sideswipe was about to let out another bored yawn when he noticed a black helmed mech cutting through the crowd in a rapid pace. Jazz's helm horns rose above the others much like a shark's fin breaching the water's surface. Sideswipe had found his savor, but he didn't know what the saboteur was up. If he did, he would have grabbed his brother and high-tailed it out of there faster than the rec room cleared when Kup started telling his war stories.

"And furthermore...omph!" The black and white mech suddenly found himself pinned to the floor as a wide grinning Jazz sat upon his hips locking him firmly in place. "Jazz..." he started but was quickly cut off by a rough kiss which he returned without a second thought clearly forgetting that they were not alone.

"Sides..." said Sunny as his right optic gave a twitch. "When we get back to the room, will you burn my optics out please?"

Sides' nodded his head as he gently placed his hand on his yellow twin's back herding him back towards their quarters. Normally, the yellow twin shunned displays from Sideswipe of this manner, but tonight he would make an exception.

"Only if you do mine first, bro..."


	8. A different Kind of Meeting

**A different Kind of Meeting**

It seemed that his particular debriefing would continue forever, or at least that is how it was seen by the Autobots as they slumped forward in their chairs. Their optics flickered as they did their best to remain alert; the group didn't actually want to get a lecture along with the report. That would just mean another hour of boredom.

The bots were so distracted by their own boredom's that no one had actually noticed just what was going on in the back with everyone's favorite tactician and saboteur. Well they would in a matter of moments…

Jazz smirked as he gently began to rub circles along Prowl's door wings pausing every few seconds to kiss the warm living metal. Prowl bit his bottom lip as a shiver ran through his systems. Jazz had always just been amazing at distracting him. Up until Jazz's caress's had begun, Prowl had been the only bot actually paying attention...

"Jazz..." he whispered caught by his logical processor's and the building need within his spark. "We're in a crowded room...control yourself."

Jazz's breath washed over his audios as he leaned forward pressing his bumper slightly into his lover's back. "I am controlling myself if I wasn't I would have fragged you by now…" Prowl suddenly moaned loudly as Jazz's finger's gently twisted a very sensitive wiring making his literally arch forward in his seat...drawing the attention of everyone in the room including their mighty leader.

"Prowl, is there something you would like to add?" questioned Optimus as he gazed sternly at his blushing second. Prowl's optics widened much like a deer's caught in a headlight beam. A light red tint had appeared on the dustan's face as he lowered his helm refusing to meet his commander's optics.

"No, Sir...you were saying?"

Optimus nodded momentarily pleased with Prowl's answer as he instantly went back to his long speech making the mechs groan. As if nothing had happened, Jazz went straight back into his teasing following his commander lead.

He smirked gently nibbling on Prowl's chevron. "You know you're kind of hot when you're embarrassed like that..."


	9. Judy Meet the Bots

**Hey Judy..meet the Autobots...**

Judy Witwicky was just the ordinary mom of a teenage boy...a teenage boy who happened to be best friends with a large living robot by the name of Bumblebee. She had actually been quite shocked by that fact to at first, but now after spending a few months talking and getting to know the yellow mech…she felt she was ready to meet the others. Sam only hoped she was right…

"Oh, Sam, I don't know what you're so worried about..." said the woman cheerfully as she continued the base tour. Already she had already had the pleasure of meeting the famed Autobot leader himself, Optimus Prime. That meeting had literally gone by the book thanks to Agent Simmons constant nagging…

Sam rubbed his arm nervously looking up at his yellow guardian with worry. There were still quite a few bot to meet, and with the autobot...anything and everything tended to go wrong. Suddenly, he heard his mother's surprised gasp as her hand instantly went over her mouth. Sam rushed to her side thinking that maybe something was wrong…this had been a rather taxing day after all. Many people couldn't take the excitement of learning that alien really do exist...and they turned into cool cars!

"Sam...What are they doing!?" She pointed a finger at the two groaning bots in rolling around on the steel floor. Sam tilted his head trying to get the better picture. It was quite difficult to tell who was who…they were so intertwined. A flash of silver caught Sam's eye followed by a clawed hand...that had to be Jazz. No other autobots looked like that…then who was the other…He didn't have to wonder long as Bee rounded the corner optics wide with horror.

"Prowl?!"

The tactician quickly became aware of his surroundings as he tried to detangle himself from the over eager Jazz. "B...bee." he called out his vocals staticing with near overload. Jazz refused to let his new prize go through as he pulled Prowl back down attacking his neck with kiss and love bites once more.

"Is he raping that one!?" Judy questioned in total shock of what was going on. She had never seen a live interface before. A deep chuckled alerted the group to another presence in the room as Ironhide stepped out from a doorway. The older black mech shook his head in disbelief.

"No...You can't rape the willing…Prowl! Jazz! Get a room! I thought we already had this lecture! The hallway isn't for fragging!"

Jazz growled giving Ironhide an annoyed glare before shouting. "Neither is the med-bay. Now leave me alone I'm busy!"

Ironhide surprisingly backed up whispering something to Bumblebee before disappearing once more into the room from he came. Bee gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So…the next part of the tour…"


	10. Shaky First Meetings

Jazz sighed with boredom as he drummed his fingers lightly on the console in a rhythmic manner. He couldn't remember the last time things had been so quiet and uneventful in Optimus Prime's unit. Slag, even the red and yellow twins , Sideswipe and Suntreaker, were behaving after another violent threat from the Ark's main medical officer and weapons specialist . Jazz groaned in frustration before turning his chair in a 360 degree circle. "If something doesn't happen soon," he said aloud to himself. "I'm going to fry my processing chips."

In an act of Primus himself, booming Optimus Prime's voice came over the his com system. "Lieutenant Jazz, I would like to speak with you in my office on an important manner." In an almost sparkling manner, Jazz literally leapt from his seat doing a smal graceful flip as he took off down the hallway full speed towards his commander's chambers.

He was almost there now and could already seen the large stainless chrome doors decorated with two small autobot sigmas. Suddenly, something blocked his path sending him sprawling back onto his aft. Jazz grumbled something under his breath that would have put even the foulest mouthed-mech to shame as he stood up dusting himself off. He sent a scowl toward the blockage which was being returning it equally.

"You should really watch where you are going." said the leading special ops officer with annoyance as a black and white mech found his own feet. It seemed that the mech was as equally annoyed at their 'accident'

"I was unaware I had stepped onto a racing track. Do forgive me." The mech's voice was full of a certain sarcasm that for some reason Jazz just found intolerable. The mech that got along with everyone had finally found a 'loophole' in his programming. He could already feel a certain dislike for this strange mech filling his spark.

"Yeah, well…I don't like your tone. I don't think you know who you're talking to here."

The black and white mech shook his head. "Nor do you. I'm new the second-in-command hand-picked by Optimus Prime himself."

"Wait…" A record skipped in the DJ booth that was Jazz's main chip. "You're the new second?" He just couldn't help but to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Is there something about that which amuses you?"

"No, ..well yeah, but that's not it."

"Then what are you going on about?"

"I feel bad for Optimus now. When I turned down that job, I didn't think he would have to go to the scrap heaps to find a new one. What is your name anyway? Snooty? Newspaper?"

"Actually.." the black and white mech sneered glaring. "My name is Prowl. What is yours? Annoying Mini-bot? Mini-Me?" Prowl smiled at his own wit chuckling as he saw a flash of anger in the shorter mech's visor. "Oh and…we are inside now. You can take off that foolish looking visor."

Jazz growled ready to jump Prowl right there and start an all out brawl. He was just about to do it to when he felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder. Looking up he saw the smiling face of Optimus.

"Ah, Jazz, I see you have met our new second." He gave the young silver mech a gentle shove in Prowl's direction. "I want you to show him around and give him the basic tour of our facilitates. Make him feel at home within our ranks."

Sighing Jazz nodded. It wasn't like he could tell the boss bot no anyway. "Yes, Sir." he stated as he walked towards Prowl taking his arm in a firm grip as he started to lead him away from their commander. "Look," he said in a hushed whisper. "I don't like you and you don't like me, but I like Optimus. So for his sake. I'm going to strike your record clean with me, so lets start over. Pretend all that before never happened."

Prowl mumbled something clearly about 'sparkling behavior' before nodding. "Agreed. We can not let trivial sparkling manners distract us from our important work. That must always come first."

"….I can tell you are just going to be barrels of fun already." said Jazz flatly as the tour began.


	11. Yet Another Sparkling Verse

Darkness. There was nothing else now, but the black abyss. The sounds of drills caught in his audios as panic spread through his frame. There was a faint voice above him trying to soothe his rapidly pulsing spark. A hand stroked his face gently. "Just relax," said the feminine voice sweetly. "Ratchet will take care of you. What's your name little guy?"

"J…Jazz," said the small silver mech lightly as he once again tried to online his optics finding nothing but the horrible darkness he had been enduring since the attack. "I ..I can't see…." His air intakes hitched as another panic attack started.

"Calm down, You're safe now. I got you…"

"W..Who are you? W..Where am I?"

"I'm Chromia and you're with the autobots…" The femme reached down picking up the small mech pulling him closer to his chassis stroking his audios earning a purr. "You're home."

* * *

"So, Ratchet, how is he?" questioned Optimus Prime as they stood in front of the med-bay doors. There was a sigh from the red and white medic as he rubbed the back of his helm.

"Well, Prime, he is…blind. I…I just don't see how they could do that to their own sparklings. All of them gone..just like that. It's a miracle from Primus that one is still functioning. Its just…" said Ratchet through sorrow filled optics. "I didn't even think Decepticons were that sparkless.."

Optimus placed a reassuring hand on his old friends shoulder. "Even I didn't think that Megatron was capable of such an act. He has..gone mad with power, but Primus has blessed us this day as well."

"How so, Prime?" questioned Ratchet as he raised an optic. Prime chuckled slightly opening the med-bay door to reveal Chromia gently rocking Jazz to sleep.

"We have a new family member…"

"You can't be serious, Optimus. He is little now, but he'll grow. He is still one of them whether they want him or not…"

"No, old friend, you're wrong. He is one of us now…"


	12. Yet Another Sparkling Verse 2

"Jazz," called out Chromia as she searched for her missing 'son'. "Come out. This isn't funny anymore…" She felt a worry building within her spark. Even though the young mech wasn't actually her sparkling, she still felt the ghosting bond within her spark. "Jazz?" she called once more worry become more evident as well as a hint of panic. Maybe taking him outside of the base wasn't such a good idea…..

The rubble from collapsing building littered the ground around her acting as a lost reminded to the planet's former glory. With each step she took metal crunched beneath her feet. How far could one little blind mech get to? 'Oh no' she thought to her self allowing her over-protectiveness cloud her thoughts 'what if he fell somewhere? What if he is hurt somewhere?' Over a million possibilities crossed her processors.

The clanging of a large sheet of metal slamming against the rubble snapped her out of her daze instantly putting her in battle mode. The normally docile femme was just as dangerous as any mech now as her blaster's charging energy shined through the shadows. "Who is there?!" she demanded with a growl. "Show yourself or I'll shoot!" Another clang came from behind her. She whipped around pouting her blaster in the direction of the sound. "Last Chance!"

She approached the junk pile with caution ready for anything. Well almost anything. She let out a small surprised gasp as Jazz jumped from the pile landing gracefully crouched before her. "Surprise!" he yelled with sparkling innocent as he laughed. "I really got you!" The small mech rose to stand up straight the smirk that everyone one would come to love painted on his small features.

Chromia took a deep calming sigh as her spark clamed once more. Worried was placed by curiosity as she picked her sparkling up cuddling to her chest plates. "Jazz," she questioned stroking the small mech helm as she rocked him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

She hated to remind him of his 'disability', but the curiosity just wouldn't allow its questions to go unanswered. "How did you get …how did you sneak so well?" She paused expecting to her some type of sorrow from the blind sparkling but instead finding excitement.

"That is easy! I can feel it!"

"Feel it?"

Jazz nodded his head pointing to the bottom of his small feet. "Here…" He traced his hand up touching his own audios. "Here, and.." The sparkling placed his hand over his small pulsing spark. "And here…"

* * *

The small white and black sparkling blinked as the femme bent down in front of him speaking sweetly. A slight annoyed hurt drummed in his spark. 'Do these guys think I'm a baby?' he questioned himself. He glanced from the large blue and red flamed mech to the pink and white femme again. He didn't want to offend his saviors, but this was growing tiresome.

"So," said the femme as she started speaking again smiling. "What is your name? My name is Elita-One and this.." she gestured to the larger mech in the room with her hands. "is my bond-mate Optimus Prime." Prowl nodded giving a small bow replying politely.

"I am Prowl and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance sir and ma'am "


	13. Believe

"So…" said Sam rubbing the back of his neck with a bit of nervousness. "You're going to hunt down Barricade? Isn't that the guy who was..well…" Bee interrupted him glaring at Jazz clearly upset about the second-in-commands decision to search for the missing Decepticon.

"The guy who hunted you down, chased you, and almost killed you! Yeah, Sam, that is him." growled Bee his optics never leaving Jazz's visor. The white, red, and blue mech seemed unfazed by his friend sudden attitude change toward him. It was only days ago that the yellow and black mech had embraced his friend tightly almost crying with joy from his return, but not today.

"Bee…" said Mikaela coming to stand by her guardian's leg. He had eventually spilled his 'soul' to the girl after breaking down one night in her driveway. "He is just doing what he thinks is best…" Her voice was low and showed her uneasiness in this situation.

"Doing what is best?! For who us or himself…" It seemed that the humans were caught in between their guardians both on opposites sides. Jazz spoke ending his long silence.

"I thought you would understand. You're supposed to be my family, Bee! We're supposed to stick together!" raw emotion pour from Jazz as he spoke. His optics narrowed hidden behind his visor. "Please just…" Jazz's shoulders slumped slightly his voice turning from booming to an almost hushed whisper. "believe…that is all I need…"

Bee shook his head as he turned heading towards the door. "Not this time, Jazz. Maybe not ever again."

Jazz's face showed a hidden hurt and shock as he watched his best friend walk away from him. Someone who had been there with him forever since he had joined the army, but no he walked this dark path alone and …he was afraid. What is something went wrong? What if Prowl still wasn't in there anymore? Would he be willing to die again chasing a dream? Mikaela gentle hand on his leg jolted him from his thoughts.

"Jazz….I believe."


	14. Better off a memory

_I move on like a sinners prayer And letting go like a levee breaks Walk away as if I don't care Learn to shoulder my mistakes Or built to fade like your favorite song Get reckless when there's no need Laugh as your stories ramble on Break my heart, but it won't bleedMy only friends are pirates That's just who I am But I'm better as a memory than as your man_

Jazz felt a single tear fall down his face as he made his way to the launching pad. He couldn't look back…no he wouldn't look back. If he saw him, he wouldn't leave. This was something he had to do; if not for himself then for Prowl.

_Never sure when the truth won't bend And pretty good on a lonely night Or move on the way a storm blows through And never stay, but then again, I might. I struggle sometimes to find the words Always sure until I doubt Walk a line until it blurs Build walls too high to climb out But I'm honest to a fault That's just who I am I'm better as a memory than as your man_

Prowl deserved so much better than a lowly Iacon mech from the wrong part of town. He deserved someone who could be there for him at all times. Someone who he could openly talk to; someone far better than what Jazz considered himself. Prowl would hurt at first; Jazz knew that. He just chalked it up as another wrong he had done to him.

_I see you leaning, you're bound to fall I don't want to be that mistake I'm just a dreamer and nothing more You should know it before it gets too late_

So this was it. This was goodbye. Jazz had left without even saying it leaving the peaceful recharging Prowl to discover it on his own. He let his mind drift back to the beginning of their relationship…back to when everything was happy and cheerful. But that had all changed now. It seemed like fight after fight happened. Jazz could tell Prowl was at his breaking point, and primus forbid that he would be the one to push him over the edge. He wouldn't do that to him. He loved the white and black mech way too much for that. Prowl would get over him in time. He was very attractive and bright. He would find that special person to sweep him off of his feet. To heal the scars and wounds of the past. Jazz was just sorry that it wasn't him that could be Prowl's hero. He boarded the shuttle without saying a word taking his seat staring out of the window. He finally let go, letting the tears flow. Then something caught his optics. A figure running to the shuttle. Jazz gasped it was Prowl. He wasn't supposed to be here, but it was too late now. He waved a one last good-bye whispering "I love you Prowl" before the shuttle blasted off leaving not only one broken-heart mech, but carrying another as well.

_Cause goodbyes are like a roulette wheel You never know where they're gonna land First you're spinning, then you're standing still Left holding a losing hand But one day you're gonna find someone And right away you'll know it's true That all of your sinking's done It was just a part of the passing through Right there in that moment you'll finally understand That I was better as a memory than as your man Better as a memory than as your man_


	15. Don't Give Up on me

Jazz pulled the energy dagger from his side dropping to the metal ground with a clank as he stared at his lover with wide pale white optics. "P..prowl," he gasped with a bit of surprise as he felt his warmth leaving him dripping down his side gathering in a bright glowing puddle by his feet. "W..Why, Prowl? How could you do this to us?..T..To me." Tears gathered at the corner of his optics threatening to break free at any moment.

There was a cold laugh from the blackness as a black and white mech steeped out, optics burning a deep hateful red. " Foolish, Autobot. You really think I loved you?" The voice was cold and cruel cutting deep into the bleeding out before him. "Don't make me laugh. Prowl is dead, Autobot. Now comes the reign of Barricade!"

Mikaela fell from her bed as the car horn of the newly painted white,red,and blue solstice blared loudly. She could already hear the angry shouts of the next door neighbors as she descended downstairs and out into the cool night. "Jazz," she whispered as she gently touched the warm hood of the shaking solstice. "Are you alright?"

"Y..Yeah.." came the deep voice from within the 'car.' In reality this solstice was a 'giant' talking robot from another planet, but not just anyone knew that or would actually believe it for that matter. "I..I'm fine…I just had a bad dream that's all." A strange fear radiated from the mech sending a shiver down Mikaela spine. It just seemed so unnatural coming from the cool-cat mech she had come to know and love.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Inwardly she scoffed at herself for sounding like an overprotective parent, but when it came to Jazz that is the way it was. When she was working side by side with Ratchet repairing the solstice, she had heard all about his many antics and schemes. By the end of it, she felt like she already knew the mech better than anything without even actually speaking to him at all. "I'll be there for you…."

There was 'sigh' from the white mech as his radio clicked on playing a sad love song from the 80s. His spark has an aching pulse to it as he remembered his life before the war and how happy he had been. Just him, prowl, and …the sparkling. It was was barely audible, but Mikaela was sure she heard it. "That is what he said to….."

* * *

Meanwhile sorrow filled red optics broke through the darkness like the sun rising to greet a new day. Barricade slowly ran his hand over his chest where his spark lay safely tucked away. He watched the Autobot and the squishy not daring to give away his position. He was a bit surprised in fact that he had been discovered yet, but he had a feeling Jazz had something to do with that as well.

His spark pulsed with the pain of his former lover sorrow as he turned to walk back into his 'home'. He glanced back one last time speaking in a voice that wasn't his own.. "I'm still here, Jazz. Don't give up on me…"


	16. Waiting Plots

he thunder drowned out any other noise around him while its brother danced across the night sky in a deadly show. The reflections bounced off his visor as he stared in a sad wonder. It was beautiful…this natural wonder that seemed to occur frequently on this green world. With a sigh he looked down moving his clawed fingers as a rumbling of a approaching engine alerted him to another's presence.

"Jazz?" came the British accent of the younger yellow bot known as Bumblebee to his friends as he transformed coming to stand behind the shorter silver one. "What are you doing out here in the storm? Ratchet is having a fit. You know your not supposed to be…"

A quick surge of anger bubbled in Jazz's processors as he spoke annoyance clearing showing in his voice. "I'm not going to break, Bee. I just had to… Look! I have every right to be were I want! I'm second in command right now and I have been doing this a lot longer than you. I have earned my freedom so you can just go back and tell Ratchet to go frag himself!" He spun around quickly facing Bumblebee instantly regretting his harsh words and tones when he saw the soft blue pitiful optics staring back at him.

"Look, Bee, I can't stay locked inside Ratchet's med-bay forever. I need to get out some before I go stir crazy…." He gave one of his best smiles trying to lighten the mood. "Besides…When have you ever known me to be still more than a micro-second anyway?" Suddenly Jazz found himself stuck in a crushing embrace as the bigger mech wrapped him in a bear-hug. "Hey what the?!"

A cool drip of glowing enegron on his shoulder armor made him pause as Bee began to speak clinging to him as if Jazz would disappear if he ever let go. "I…I don't want to loose you again. It hurt to much the first time. I ..We need you around."

"You don't need me, Bee. You would be just fine without me. I just…"

"No!" Bee tightend his embrace. " We wouldn't be fine. Ratchet needs you! Ironhide needs you. I need you. Slag it! Optimus Prime needs you to you stubborn mech!"

Jazz reached up whipping away the now freely following tears. "Come on Little brother. You won't loose me. I'll stick around like a bad rust stain. I promise…" He returned the embrace finally rubbing soothing circles on the younglings back. He hated to break up this tended moment of affection, but the storm was growing worse overhead. "We should get back…Beside for what I hear, I in quite a bit of trouble."

Bee pulled away giving a playful punch to Jazz's shoulder. "You bet you are…You should have seen Ratchet's face when you disappeared. We thought he was going to have a meltdown or something."

"Guess I better take what's coming to me like a real mech then huh?" said Jazz as he huffed his chest out in a masculine manner.

"That would be a first for you then right?" Before Jazz could grab him Bee transformed back into the yellow black striped car kicking up mud all over Jazz's once clean frame.

"You are so dead…"

"You have to catch me first!" In an instantly Jazz found himself watching the red taillights off his friend disappeared into the darkness. He took a few running steps forward intending to go after him but he stopped pausing long enough to look up at the sky. He whispered a quick. 'I'll be waiting' before transforming himself and speeding after Bumblebee.

_Meanwhile…_

The now red and white seeker known as Star scream found himself sitting at the head of a large table surrounded by his fellow cons. He was arguing for his right to lead of course. A daily routine for him.

"I, Star scream, am now the almighty leader! Those who don't follow my orders will find themselves rotting in the pits!" To emphasize his point his slammed his fist on the table before him. In the back of the group hidden from view a black and purple mach baring a striking resembles to the new leader leaned over speaking to the mach beside him. "Thunder cracker…that is your brother."

The blue, black, and white mach growled facing the speaking mach with a radiating anger. "He is your brother too, Skyward!"

"Yeah…but I don't claim him."

"You're an idiot you know that? Besides…we have to stick around to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Can we kill him then?"

"What?! Why would you even …Didn't you just hear what I said?!"

"Yeah…You said we had to keep Screamer from killing himself. I figured we would save him the trouble and do it for him…."

A repeating thud sounded throughout the room halting Star scream in his speech as Thunder cracker repeated slammed his head on the table muttering. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?!"


	17. The One

Jazz sighed reaching his hand out once more to the con known as Barricade using his own body as a shield against the others . "Don't do this to me, Prowl. I know you're still in there. I can feel it.." he said through sorrow filled optics as his visor lifted reveal pale white eyes. "I may not be able to see, but I'm not blind…"

Barricade growled taking another step back his gears whining in protest as they struggled to hold his weight. "I don't know what you're talking about Autofilth." Raw aggression echo throughout his voice making the humans behind Bumblebee shiver with an uneasy fright. The police bot door wing's twitch sending a clear message to the few who could understand to get back. Of course Jazz couldn't see that at all and how could he? The mech had been blinded during his sparkling years during a youth section raid by Megatron troops.

"Let me help you, Prowl. Please don't do this…not to me. Not now." pleaded the smaller bot taking another step closer almost touch Barricade's arm now which ended up being a mistake on his part. The echoing clang of metal on metal sounded throughout the forest as Jazz staggered back by the unexpected blow falling to one knee. The other Autobot's blasters hummed more loudly than before as Ironhide growled ready to move in to protect one of 'his' sparklings.

Barricade barely managed to jump out of the way as Ironhide charged forward cannons firing rapidly. "You're finished" growled the enraged bot as he grabbed Barricade's neck in a crushing grip throwing him against a large boulder. Metal gave way dented the black and white bot's back wedging one door wing from its socket.

"Do it." growled Barricade red optics narrowing with rebellion. "Or do you not have the servos, you old fool." Barricade forced his facial plating to remain neutral as pain coursed up and down his body making him want to scream out in agony, but only Autobot showed weakness such as this. Ironhide slammed him back once more adding more pain as Ironhide began charging his cannons once more ready to literally blow the bot to pieces.

Suddenly Ironhide found himself being the one pressed up against a jagged bolder by none other than Jazz himself. It was easy to forget just how stealthy, fast, and strong Jazz was due to his small size. "You lay a finger on him, Hide, and I'll kill you." He growled releasing his grip on his mentor turning back towards Cade. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Autobot." said Barricade as he struggled to stand once more failing. "Not that its any of your busy."

"You're wrong, Prowl." said Jazz staring straight at Barricade as if he could see his very spark. In a way he could. "You're my business as long as you're mine." He tapped his chest allowing it to open. The air tight seal hissed as the the plates parted and folded on to themselves revealing his pale blue pulsing spark. "We are one…"

Barricade gasped as he felt his own spark pull away from his chamber as if trying to escape and join the other. He gripped his chest tightly snarling. "No, You don't understand. I left that life. I'm not him anymore!"

"No!" yelled Jazz making the entire group jump including Cade himself. "You are him. I can feel it…." He reached his hand out to Cade once more. "Now let me be the one to lead you back into the light…"


	18. Slow Hand

The moonlight glimmered over the lake making light beams dance all around them. To Jazz this was the perfect night for he was finally with the love of his life and his longtime best friend. It had been a rocky road at first, but somehow they had at least gotten to this point. Jazz sighed as he turned to look at Prowl's facial plating. It was clear that the mech in front of him thoughts were anything but relaxed and happy.

How he would give anything to be the reason for a smile on Prowl's face, but others before him had messed everything up and Jazz wasn't sure he could fix everything. Didn't mean he was going to give up and not even try. No..He loved the black and white mech to much.

"Prowl?" said Jazz breaking the silence as he reached tracing Prowl's helm with his hand gently. Jazz could feel the warmth radiating from Prowl's body as well as his own, but it wasn't time yet and he knew that. He quickly silenced Prowl when he started to speak by placing a finger over his mouth.

"Darling, don't say a word I've already heard what your body is saying to mine. You're tired of fast moves; you got a slow groove on your mind." Jazz smirked when he saw Prowl physically relax at his worlds. Jazz knew that most before him had rushed things to keen on getting their own thrills to worry about Prowl and his own needs, but Jazz wasn't like that at all.

"You got a man with a slow hand; You got a lover with an easy touch." As Jazz spoke in an almost singing voice he gently started tracing Prowl's frame making his way down. Tonight wasn't about him and he was going to make sure of it. "You got somebody who will spend some time ,Not come and go in a heated rush. Baby, believe me I understand. When it comes to love you want a slow hand." Slowly Jazz leaned forward capturing Prowl's lip with his own both sighing as they melted into each other's arms.


	19. Please Excuse My Hands

Jazz smirked as his hands lightly ghosted over Prowl's sensitive door wings earning himself a glare from the Ark's resident tactician. "Jazz," scolded Prowl scooting a bit further from his bond mate bringing the data pad he'd been reading along with him. Prowl grumbled something inaudible that only helped Jazz's determination grow as he to moved closer repeating his actions from before.

Prowl's door wings twitch moving into Jazz's touches betraying their owner's thoughts. Prowl turned his head to scold Jazz once more, but instead was meet with the black and white saboteur's charming smile. Prowl sighed turning back to his data pad trying to ignore Jazz which in itself was an impossible task for anyone anyway. The bot always had this 'Hey Look at Me' attitude about him; Many autobots had tired to make Jazz's theirs over the years, but only Prowl had succeeded to claim the very mech which own his spark.

Prowl gave a loud gasp as Jazz's hands started to rub with a more firmer grip making reading difficult. "J..Jazz," said Prowl protesting hoping that just maybe his bondmate would get the idea and stop before Prowl totally lost control and jumped him. Inwardly he cursed his creators for those damn wings; sometimes such as this they were just to sensitive.

Jazz's warm breath drifted over Prowl's audios followed by a deep chuckle that almost made Prowl's spark stop. "It's not me, baby.." Jazz's massage suddenly stopped as he wiggled his fingers in front of Prowl's optics. "It's these guys. My hands they get their own brain; They wanna touch ya. They wanna rub, ya they wanna feel yo frame." Jazz's hands momentarily drifted on Prowl's chest plate trailing a finger over his spark chamber.

"Jazz," said Prowl his intakes slowly hitching as he tried to cool his rapidly heating body. "I have to have this report ready for Prime in an hour. You're not helping." Jazz leaned back down gently sucking on the sensitive wires of Prowls neck making the tactician lean his head giving Jazz more room to work.

" It ain't my fault baby my hands are the one to blame, so you'll have to excuse them. They just want to touch, they just want to feel, they don't mean no harm, but my hands don't like to be unemployed they like to work." said Jazz smugly as his hands dipped into the gap where Prowl's wing meant his body squeezing the sensitive wiring there while his free hand drifted down to Prowl's aft giving it a firm squeeze. "I apologize, They had a one track mind to squeeze on your behind."

Prowl gave a defeated sigh as he dropped the data pad on the table. They was no way with Jazz being around he would get his work done, and he should have know it by now. He turned suddenly tackling his bondmate to the ground pinning him. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Well," said Jazz smugly. "My creators always did say I never knew when to quit …" Prowl smiled as he leaned down devouring his lover's lips as he started his own massage earning all types of delightful noises from Jazz.

"You know….I didn't say that was a good thing…"


	20. Blood Brothers

**Title: **_**Blood Brothers **_

_Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood For the public's craving, existence in the dark_

"So why are you guys fighting?" questioned Sam Witwicky as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "I mean other than those other guys are total dicks."

Jazz and Bumblebee shared a look before the silver bot reached plucking the human boy from the ground so that they might be on a more even scale. "It's not simple, Sammy.." said the saboteur as the blue visor retracted revealing his beautiful golden optics. "We all have our reasons…"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement as he gentle took his human charge. "Nothing is black and white.."

"Then what are you twos reasons? I mean I get that its complicated, but…you two know about yourselves right?"

Sometimes, Jazz swore that Sam was like Bluestreak. Well when it came to 'never dropping the subject'. Jazz blinked his optics in a human fashion as Sam's gaze turned to him.

"I…well…" Jazz's intakes made a sound much like a sigh. "Redemption…"

"What have you got to Redeem yourself for?" joked Sam as he chuckled. "You are one of the good guys right?"

Bee reached placing a suporting hand on Jazz's shoulder giving a gentle squeeze. "..I don't really know anymore, Sammy."


	21. Patrol Show

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a glance as they continued to march behind Bluestreak. The grey gunner gave a steady flow of pointless information that seemed to continue on forever. It's like he just didn't know when to shut up.

'Sides,' came Sunny's voice over Sideswipe's private channel. 'I don't think I can take much more of this. The only reason I've been listening to him this long …well he has a very nice aft.'

Identical grins spread over the red and yellow twin's faceplates at the mere mention of it. Blue turned noticing that he was no longer being followed blinking his optics in confusion.

"Uh, guys? Are you coming? Is something wrong? Oh no, Sunny did you scratch yourself? Did Sides do it?"

The poor grey gunner didn't even see the danger as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe approached him predatorily.

"No, Blue.." said Sunny reaching to grip one of Blue's sensitive door wings in his gentle grasp.

"Everything is just peachy…" finished Sideswipe for him rubbing his finger over the other door wing's edge earning a gasp from Blue.

* * *

Above them a certain set of seekers were happily enjoying the show. Skywarp had stumbled across this little 'adventure' during his own patrol and eagerly teleported back to base to get his wing mates.

"See! I told you they were doing it.." yelled Skywarp pointing the trio below them. Thundercracker slipped another goodie in his mouth giving only a nod.

"Why are we out here again.." complained Starscream again. The red and white seeker seemed to have a nack for it. "I should be…Holy Primus….How did they get his leg to bend that far up?!"

Thundercracker smirked as he offered his box of goodies to Starscream. "Just shut up and enjoy the show.."


	22. Misery Business

**"Misery Business"  
**

_Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so... It just feels so good. _

Prowl smirked as he gently pulled Jazz down by the helm planting tender kisses along his glossa. They weren't alone, but then again Prowl was very much aware of the Blaster's glare from across the room. He deepened the kiss running his tongue over Jazz' s dental plating;he heard Blaster slam his energon cube on the table and abruptly stomp out of the rec room. The tactician couldn't help but smirk as he pulled away mumbling sweet love words in the saboteur's audios; Blaster had his chance long back then. Now Jazz was his and no one was going to steal him away.


	23. Human ProwlxJazz

**_(A/N: This would be my first ever TF as humans drabble. I guess Prowl and Jazz are my experimental group. Anywho, I do not own them. I wish I did xD cause lets just say a lot of videos would be made. *pervy grin*. Hope you enjoy the story )_**

Jazz watched Prowl from the doorway of his office for a few minutes more. He took a long drag from his cigarette for courage before throwing it to the ground; extinguishing its flame with his sneaker bottom. Of course, that mixed with the other four alcoholic drinks he had drank on the way over gave him quite a buzz. Without hesitation, he marched over plopping down on top of the report Prowl was reading over smiling widely. "Hello..Prowler.."

A shiver passed through the other man at the very sound of that hideous nickname; he had despised it since his friend had came up with it years ago. Prowl had tried over and over again to discourage Jazz from calling him that, but it was a losing battle. Jazz was just so stubborn.. Faking a smile the white haird man looked up meshing his fingers together in a professional manner. "Yes, Jazz. What do I owe for his visit?"

Jazz smiled leaning down closer so that their noses were almost touching. The black dreads were new; Jazz must have been going out to party or something, but from the smell of alcohol on his breath it was evident that the party had already begun. "I have to have a reason to see my best friend? Come on, Prowler. What could I possibly want from you?"

Prowl raised his eye in a knowing matter causing Jazz to chuckle nervously.

"I'll pay you back for that loan, I swear, Prowlie. It's just that…Oh Hell!" Jazz leaned forward suddenly capturing the other man's juicy lips in a tender kiss. Prowl's eyes widened in surprise. The actual shock wasn't from the kiss itself; Prowl had know about Jazz's crush for a few months now, but the fact he found himself kissing back..even deepening it.

Coming back to his senses, Prowl pushed Jazz away causing the now chuckling man to fall from the desk.

"You're drunk!" exclaimed Prowl in an half-angry fashion. "Damn it, Jazz. How much did you have?"

Jazz shook his head holding up the appropriate amount of fingers smiling. "I'm not drunk. I swear. I'm just buzzed…I just wanted the courage to do that."

"To molest me with your tongue?" questioned Prowl flatly as he began straightening his desk back up. "You could of done that without the beer."

Jazz peaked up wide eye as he stared at his friend of many years in disbelief. "Say what now?"

"You heard me…" Prowl leaned back in his office chair smirking. "I've been waiting for you to do something for a while now."

"Then..why'd you push me away?"

Standing all at once, Prowl headed over helping Jazz to his feet only to push him against a wall. "Because..I'm the one in control.."

Jazz laughed loudly as Prowl leaned down giving his neck small love bites. "Didn't know you were that kinky, Prowlie. I would have brought my handcuffs.."


	24. Five Mini Drabbles

_Drabble 1 _

Jazz growled his hands clenching as he blocked Prowl's path. His frame radiated hot with pure anger as he bared his dental plating. They had been fighting for around an hour now without an end in sight. Both mech's frames supported dents and scratches from more psychical moments when the tempers had fared to extremities.

"You …how can I hate you so much, Prowl.." Jazz said his chest moving up and down in a breathing motion as his intakes worked over time to cool down his frame before his circuits fried from heat. A hurt look passed over Prowl's face momentarily before disappearing all together; the strong façade returning.

"Jazz, I regret you feel that way but.." Jazz growled again jumping all at once pinning the black and white officer to the ground covering his mouth with his clawed hands. Jazz leaned closer almost touching his counterparts facial plating with his own.

"You never let me finish…" His voice was a low whisper. "Why don't you ever let me finish…" Sighing, Jazz stood up his gaze never leaving Prowl.

"Okay, Jazz," Prowl said soothingly knowing that once his bonded lost control of his temper all hell would break lose. "Finish.."

Jazz nodded slowly seeming to calm down just a bit. His face no longer showing the anger that Prowl could feel raging through their bond.

"I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me. How can I hate you so much, Prowl, and still love you more than life itself…"

A light smile crossed Prowl's face as he stood reaching and pulling Jazz into his comforting embrace. "I don't know," he chuckled stroking his mates audios. "But I thank Primus for that gift everyday."

* * *

_Drabble 2 _

Prowl sighed happily as Jazz's claw tips gently caressed his headlights turning his head to look at his bonded. Ever since Jazz's revival, the black and white mech was almost glue to his side as if scared he would disappear.

"What are you looking at?" Jazz blinked his optics in a human fashion, something that had worn off onto most of the mechs living at the Earthen base. The silver mech turned his head looking for something that might have caught his mate's optics oblivious.

Prowl chuckled reaching out taking Jazz's chin gently into his hands turning his head so that they were facing each other once more. "I'm looking at my Angel…."

Jazz pulled away from his mates touch chuckling sheepishly. If he had been able to blush he would have been Starscream red. It wasn't that Jazz embarrassed easily, but the fact that Prowl was showing affection towards him out in the open. Normally, the charger reserved his sweet talk for their quarters. " Come on, Prowl, we both know that isn't true."

Prowl reached out grabbing Jazz's shoulders pulling him back toward him once more so that their lips were just inches apart. "I'll admit to that, but I am quite found of your demon side to. Care to show it to me now?"

* * *

_Drabble 3 _

Sunstreaker licked his lips as he circled the growling Decepticon. His twin brother, Sideswipe, was copying his twins motions as together they inched closer and closer to the unsuspecting mech. Their optics were wild and excited; in fact they looked more like wolves than mech at the moment ready to pounce and rip their prey to shreds.

Sideswipe was the first to move grabbing onto the Decepticon's arm ripping it from its socket in one solid motion while his yellow twin attacked from the front. After that everything started to happen so quickly. It looked more like a piranha feeding frenzy than a battle.

Panting, the twins collapsed back on their afts chuckling. Energon stained their once sparkling frames. "Sunny, I don't know about you, but I needed that…"

Sunstreaker gave a rare smile patting his brother's shoulder earning a grunt. " Yeah, me to. Now, what do you say we go find Bee's squishy? I'm pretty sure we freaked him out pretty good."

Sighing the red and black twin stood up placing his hands upon his hips. "Yeah, I guess so. We should really get a leash for that thing." He pushed Sunstreaker forward with his hands before starting his transformation sequence. "Ladies First.."

* * *

_Drabble 4 _

Arcee sighed covering her face with her hand to hide her embarrassment. Maybe last night had been a mistake after all. Why did she had to pick the youngest mech out of the group? He could just be so immature sometimes.

"Don't worry," said the human female named Mikayla as she patted the small purple motorcycle bots leg. "Sam was pretty much the same after the first time to…"

"Ah, so this is something with all the males of every species…"

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry…he'll calm down in a bit."

"I'm hoping so, if I have to hear that blasted AC/DC song one more time when I walk by him I swear, I'll rip out his radio."

Mikayla blinked for a moment in confusion. "Wait, what AC/DC song is he playing?" A sudden realization hit her before she burst into laughter. "Wow, you must have given it to him good..oh oh look here he comes!"

As if on que, Bumblebee walked around the corner snapping his fingers as his head nodded to the beat of some song. Upon seeing Arcee, the song skipped changing to his momentarily favorite verse of 'You shook me all night long.'

"Mikayla.." said Arcee taking a few steps forward anger quickly spreading across her facial plating. "I'm afraid you'll have to find a new ride home tonight…I have something to deal with."

Sensing the danger, Bumblebee quickly turned tail running as fast as his newly repaired legs could take him …a purple motorcycle on his heels.


	25. Number 1 Immature Parent

Prowl sighed loudly as he watched his lover and offspring roll around upon the rec room floor having a bout of horseplay. He found the situation rather embarrassing, but the two humans at his feet were quite thoroughly enjoying the show.

"And you are saying that Jazz is Bluestreak's 'mommy?' questioned Sam with a raised eye as he watched Jazz pin Bluestreak to the floor only to be knocked off by a solid knee to the abdomen. The silver mech fell off laughing as called the grey mech a cheater resuming his tickle attack once more.

Prowl nodded in affirmation. "That is correct, Sam Witwicky."

Mikayla smiled leaning over using Prowl as her prop. "He acts more like his best friend than his parent."

The black and white officer sighed once more. "Jazz is …the most immature creator ever to grace Cybertron."

"Come on now, Prowl." Of course, Sam would come to the defense of his second favorite bot on the base. "I'm sure that isn't true...give the guy a break. He is just having a little fun.."

"No, it's true. They gave him a plaque and everything. Go ahead..ask him. He will show it to you…I think he had it engraved and mounted. He's quite proud of it actually. "

Mikayla face palmed; only Jazz would be proud of an accomplishment like that. Just what did Prowl see in the guy anyway....


	26. Bow Chicka Bow Wow

Prowl grumbled as he locked the door to his office; his last sanctuary from his crazy-of-late bondmate. Ever since, Sam had brought in those Red Vs Blue dvds to the base, Jazz had become an obsessed monster.

It wasn't the constant replaying of the videos that had Prowl's processor fritzing even though by this poin the wanted to break the discs into tiny pieces. No, it was the quoting that got to him the most. Jazz had dubbed the phrase 'bow-chika-bow-wow' from the shows sex obsessed character named Tucker.

But again that wasn't what annoyed Prowl. It was the fact that the silver mech quoted just before he jumped Prowl and interfaced him into the ground. Sighing, Prowl took a seat at his desk. Maybe now he could get some work done.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the darkness tapping Prowl's shoulder. The tactician turned around quickly in surprise only to see Jazz in all his armor less glory grinning widely.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow."


	27. Hot and Cold Let's get fucked up and D

**Hot & Cold **

_Characters: Jazz, Prowl _

Jazz was upset to say the least as he made his way down the crowded hallway towards Prowl's office. He and Prowl had been going at it like cyber bunnies lately..in private of course, but yet the tactician still refused to acknowledge him in public. It agitated the saboteur to no end; was that all he was to Prowl? A good interface? Well if that was true, Prowl was about to learn Jazz was no one's toy.

He stormed into Prowl's office startling the second-in-command from his data pad which went crashing to the floor. Prowl blinked his optics for a moment before Jazz's actions had really 'sank-in'. "What is the meaning of this, Jazz? I'm working on a very important…"

He jumped as Jazz slammed his fist down on his desk knocking over a cube of forgotten energon in the process. "I'll tell you the meaning of this..Are we together or are we not? Cause frankly, Prowl, you are ticking me off with this…."

"Jazz, I.." Prowl hesitated for a split second, which was really all the saboteur needed to hear.

"No, No.." Jazz waved his hand dismissively. "You better make up your mind, Prowl. Or I'm walking. No if or buts about it…"

* * *

**Let's get fucked up and Die **

_Characters: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe _

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood on the edge of a broken and demolished building. It had once been one of the fanciest art gallery's on Cybertron; a place that had purchased many of Sunsteaker's painting in the past. Now it was gone…just a ghost of what used to be.

"What do we do now?" questioned Sideswipe looking at his yellow twin with concern. Usually, Sideswipe was a confident independent mech; one that didn't like to follow orders from anyone…including Sunstreaker, but now something had changed. Even though Sideswipe would never admit it, he was frightened.

Sunstreaker allow a large intake of air as he pondered for a moment. "We'll do what we always do. I don't know about you, Sides.." Sunny turned facing his twin with a small smirk. "I planned on getting over charged and then having a go at that Con-Scum that offlined our creator."

Sides smiled nodding as he shrugged. "Why not..let's do it, Sunny. Let's get fucked up and die. At least..we'll go down fighting."


	28. Whipped

"Oh…I think every bone in my body is broken…"

There was slight pause of silence before one of the human's dutiful pointed out that as an alien robot Wheelie did not have bones much to the minibot's annoyance. The miniature R/C car crossed his arms mumbling loudly under his breath about human 'incompetence.'

"It was a figure of speech you no good sons of…"

Michaela quickly covered the small mech's mouth giving a harsh glare to silence him. The long flight back to the N.E.S.T main base was anything but pleasant. The small plane provided for the human transports was just one centimeter short of fun size. No make matters worse…it was hot.

"Wheelie! What have I said about that mouth!"

The R/C car immediately fell into the obedient pet mode nodding his head in agreement. Once she was sure the small bot wasn't going to finish his statement, Michaela sat back resting her head against her boyfriend's shoulder relaxing once more.

"You got that thing whipped…"

Robert Epps chuckled commenting offhand in a small attempt to start a conversation. Shaking his head he continued with his gentle teasing.

"You got to teach me how to do that. Would have come in handy with Sideswipe a few months ago."

"I'm not whipped you stupid squi.."

"Wheelie!"

"Yes warrior goddess…"

Epps laughter only grew louder at the small display proving his point. At least the reminder of the flight wouldn't be that bad. Now if they could only do something about that blasted air conditioner.


End file.
